A day in Neverland
by Dan Blue
Summary: Kairi meets another friend of Sora's in the form of Peter Pan one-shot


**Welcome to a Sokai fic haven't written one of these in a while. This is a bit of an expansion on my first fic so if you haven't read that go read it.**

It's been a few weeks since Kairi and Sora's visit to Atlantica and she still couldn't believe it. That was where she and Sora confessed their feeling but that was also where she decided to go with Sora whenever he visited a friend. Right now she was waiting on the beach for her boyfriend who was running late.

"Sorry," Sora said running up to her.

"You should be. It's your friend we're going to visit."

"You know you don't have to come."

"Oh yes I do."

"My friend I'm visiting is a guy so you don't have to come."

"Why don't you want me to come?"

"It's not that I don't want you to come…"

"Great, then let's go," she said not letting him finish.

She's impossible to argue with he thought.

Once they boarded the Gummi Ship it didn't take them long to get to their destination Neverland. Unlike the last time she visited a world with Sora her cloths and appearance didn't change. The area they were in was surrounded by cliffs and they were facing the ocean.

"Wow, I've never been to this part of Neverland before," Sora commented.

What he said made Kairi immediately turn here head to look at him.

"Are you telling me we just got here and we're already lost?"

"Well…" he began.

Just as Kairi was about to start yelling at her boyfriend she heard someone calling his name. At first she had no idea where the voice was coming from but once she saw Sora look up she did the same. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, there in the sky was boy flying. Sora started trying to flag down the boy and about a minute later he landed.

"Sora, long time no see."

"Hey Peter."

Suddenly a little light appeared from behind Peter and started to fly around Sora.

"Hi to you too Tink."

Kairi started to feel frozen out as the two boys started to talk. It didn't take long for Sora to pick up on the fact that Kairi was getting uncomfortable and he immediately shifted attention to her.

"Peter, this is my girlfriend Kairi and Kairi these are my friends Peter Pan and Tinkerbell."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a small smile.

Peter stepped closer to her making her a little uncomfortable and Sora a little defensive.

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

Before Kairi could answer Sora stepped in the middle of them.

"You have but she was a lot less lively back then."

Kairi instantly knew to what Sora was referring, she must have "met" Peter when she lost her heart.

"Now I remember you were with that silver haired guy."

Kairi nodded not really knowing what else to do at this point.

"So Peter," Sora began "you think you could show us around Neverland a bit."

"Sure thing guys."

Peter began to float again while Tinkerbell started to fly around the two of them and slowly they were lifted off the ground. It took a while for Kairi to get use to flying but after some time she became a natural. Peter showed them all around Neverland but while they were flying near Mermaid Lagoon all the mermaids began waving and blowing kisses at the two boys. Both Kairi's and Tinkerbell's faces stated to turn red and both of them started pushing the boys away, Kairi having a little more success. After the tour they landed where Sora and Kairi first arrived.

"Thanks for showing us around," Sora said with a smile.

"Are all mermaids like that with you?" Kairi asked bluntly.

Sora just laughed and put his arm around her.

"Glad you liked it, you two should come visit more often."

"We will," they both said.

The two of them walked back to the ship while Peter waved them goodbye.

"So how did you enjoy Neverland?" Sora asked.

"It was great, could have done without the mermaids."

"You really don't like mermaids do you?"

"No it's not that. I just hate the ones that flirt with you."

Sora laughed as they flew off heading back to Destiny Islands.

 **That was fun to write. I might write a few more stories about Kairi meeting Sora's friends but who knows. Anyway let me know what you guys think and I'll catch you guys later.**


End file.
